rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen All Stars 4
Drag Race Queen All Stars 4 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on August 18th, 2018. The show featured tenth returning contestants representing their previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". Cast members were announced in August 6th, 2018.This series aired TBA hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: August 18th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Katy Perry & MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kaitlyn Davenport * Main Challenge: The queens compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two:' ' Chanel #3 & Noella MacBitch * Challenge Winner: Chanel #3 * Bottom Three: Eos, Batgirl & Marilyna Monroa * Lip Sync Song: 'Chained To The Rhythm' by Katy Perry ft Skip Marley * Eliminated: Batgirl Episode 2: ''The Broadway Divas: Part 2'' * Guest Judge: FalcoLombardi99 * Mini-Challenge: Drag up supreme court robes. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Xiomara * Main Challenge: Perform in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by Broadway Divas * Top Two: Kaitlyn Davenport & Dark Robin * Challenge Winner: Kaitlyn Davenport & Dark Robin * Runway Theme: Bitches In Pants * Bottom Two: Khara Black & Eos * Lip Sync Song:'' Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend'' by Marilyn Monroe * Eliminated: Eos Episode 3: ''All-Stars Snatch Game'' * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Beastly Golf Challenge * Mini-Challenge Winner: Marilyna Monroa * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in the Snatch Game * Top Two: * Challenge Winner: * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * Bottom Two: * Lip Sync Song:'' Le Freak (Freak Out)'' by Chic * Eliminated: Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All Stars Category:DRQ AS4 Category:DRQ Category:AS4 Category:Khonarh